Somebody Save Me
by i-tried-but-the-fandom-won
Summary: A little ficlet of Ryou's life once Bakura gets his own body.  minor abuse, yes I know that Bakura/Ryou abuse is really getting old but I had to at least write one. Rated 'T' to be safe.


Someone Save Me

"_Why, out of all the people in this Ra-forsaken world, did I have to get stuck with you?" _His voice echoed through my head. _"You're a pathetic waste of space. You're completely useless." _The cool February air, that would normally feel refreshing, stung the wounds he inflected. If only he knew what all I did for him. I cooked his food, I cleaned his house- though legally it belongs to me-, I put up with his abuse. I try my best to keep the 'I'm so happy, there is nothing wrong in the world' mask in place during school so that no one would get suspect anything. Although I'm sure that Yami and Yugi already do.

My snow white hair blew in front of my face. As I moved it out of the way I noticed a bank's clock, 5:48. "Shit," I cursed under my breath "I'm late." I ran down the street as fast as I could, well more like limped down the street. 'Thank god I'm almost home.' I thought.

I turned the corner and just as the house came into view "Hey Ryou wait up!" Yugi yelled. Yami was with him. I almost groaned. Why them? Why now? If He sees me talking to them I'm dead. "Want to head down to the arcade with us?" Yugi asked.

I smiled politely. "I'm sorry but I can't, I need to get home and finish my homework. Maybe I could some other time." I noticed Yami's hardened gaze on my leg. "Is there something wrong Yami?" I asked.

"When we saw you running I noticed you were limping. What happened?" Yami asked. I opened my mouth to speak when he stopped me. "If the next words out of your mouth are 'I fell down the steps' then don't say anything." He said.

I sighed. "I tripped in gym class while on the treadmill." The look on Yami's face told me that he didn't believe me. "I know what you're thinking Yami and no, Bakura didn't hurt me. He's changed." I said and started to walk away.

Yami glared and grabbed my shoulder. "Don't think for a second that I believe that lie. As soon as he came back you have been coming to school injured." His voice started to raise "At first it was just a cut here or a bruise there, but now you're limping. What's next you walk in without a finger?" He asked.

I never got to reply because "What are you doing with my light?" Bakura asked. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Yami's grasp. His grip tightened as he glared at me with his red/brown eyes. "I'll talk to you inside." I gulped softly; something told me that he wasn't going to go easy on me. Then he turned towards Yami and Yugi. "I want you two to stay away from Ryou; you already made him late. You go near him again and there will be hell to pay." With that he dragged me towards the house.

As soon as we were inside the house I was slammed into the wall. "B-Bakura please, I'm sorry! I won't be late ever again. Just please don't hurt me-!" He slapped me across my face.

"Shut up you little wench!" He yelled and punched my gut. "I gave you clear instructions it be home by 5:30! That should have given you ample time to walk back here from school!" He lifted me off the ground by my hair. I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my throat. "Then you go and lead the pharaoh and his little brat to my house. You know how I feel about them!" Another punch, to my face this time, then a kick. I'm pretty sure my nose was bleeding. He threw me to the ground like a rag doll. "Clean yourself up. I'm going to the bar. Your punishment isn't over, it hasn't even started. When I get back you'll be in real pain." I whimpered again, that meant he would use the knifes. Bakura smirked and walked out of the house. I struggled to get up and clean my wounds. I sighed. Someone save me.

**4-chan: Like it? Love it? Do you think it is an overused plot and that Tendershipping (if you could call this fic tendershipping) or Bakura/ Ryou abuse is getting really old? Leave your opinion in a review. I wrote this for an English assignment last year but never got around to uploading it. I do not own Yugioh!**


End file.
